Fallen Angels Sing: Christmas Theme
by LordPlagus777
Summary: It's Christmas but Panty and Stocking still aren't getting any rest. At least they get to have cake, lots of it...
1. Chapter 1

To Our Beloved Readers: My Christmas themed Panty and Stocking fanfic that I decided to write on a whim. It didn't really take much to think it up. I haven't been as strict with the plot as I usually do, given the style of the actual series I expect this much would be considered dismissible (not that I'm saying that the original stuff isn't genius and well written). There will be some plot holes (or at least I think there are), fill it up with your own assumptions and that won't be a problem. My main goal was to have something alright and new by Christmas. Keep your expectations low for the full, best experience of the story. This isn't anything like "Fallen Angels Descend" which was a complete stroke of unintentional good writing on my part.

So

Thanks For Reading: LordPlagus777 and I hope you have fun with this.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon of Christmas Eve. There was knee high snow piled around all around Daten City. This beautiful white layer only lingers for a few hours before it melts, becomes gray ice, and run over on the street to create the usual black sludge. The only part of Daten City that still had a perfect area of snow was the Church where Panty Stocking and Garterbelt lived. Garter is a very busy man and thus cannot be bothered to expend his time to shovel the snow off the very large front yard.

Moments before.

"Panty! I need you to go out and shovel the walk!" Garter asked banging of the door. No answer apparently.

"Stocking! I need you to go out and shovel the walk!" Garter asked banging on the door. Stocking was courteous enough to open the door to give him the finger.

And so the front and back yard remain untouched. All the more grief for guess who? Brief.

Brief's social life permits him an open schedule for occasions like Christmas, New Years, and basically any holiday where people gather and have parties as such. This Christmas Eve he's more active than usual. Struggling not to fall over in the knee high snow, Brief was trying his best navigating through the blizzard outside to the front door of Panty's house. He had half a mind to turn around and go home on behalf that he had no present for anyone in Panty's residence, except for Garterbelt who believes that all little boys are gifts from god and is sure to be satisfied with just his company. But no, he's already gotten this far. He's right outside the house, and his longing to see Panty for the holidays kept him headed for the front door, if he only could tell which direction it was in through the blinding snowfall before his feet froze over.

"Oh yeah… It's Christmas Eve today." Panty said as she slacked off on the couch reading one of her dirty mags.

"You forgot?" Stocking asked.

'Isn't it like, tomorrow?" Panty threw the magazine aside.

"It's today."

"We've been getting ghosts every day for the month. Lose track of the time fighting those little short bastards. We haven't gotten any heavens to show for it either." Panty said massaging a bruise on her arm that was presumably from one of the ghost fights. "Still pisses me off."

"The strange part is that they all looked the same." Stocking said looking at a catalog. "Do you think it's another ghost factory?"

"Can't be, those factory ghosts were weak as shit, these guys on the other hand… are too much trouble." Panty said.

Stocking looked busily through her catalog of sweets.

"Crap… I haven't planned anything." Panty grumbled.

"What need's planning? You can just go out and pick up some cheap guy can't you?"

"And you can go shove cake down your throat. I'll be glad to do it for you." Panty retorted.

"Touché." Stocking said tartly. "But not just any cake." Stocking said trying to keep her drool in her mouth. "It's the Special Christmas Cake that I managed to preorder online!" Stocking looked at the cake she was eating now with less interest. Obviously her daily cake was nothing compared to this special Christmas cake. Stocking turned over the catalog to show Panty. It was indeed, over decorated.

"I'm going to the mall to pick it up! They sent me a receipt which is right here right here." Stocking waved a pass with a reservation number. "Apparently I was one of the last to get some!" Stocking squealed with delight. "I can't wait! Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not…" Panty sighed. "As long as-"

There was a flash of lighting from the sky as it touched down and missed the house my inches. It wasn't a type of lightning that you usually see. Lightning never strikes during a snowstorm either. It was the lightning from above that they have seen before many times. Panty stomped over to the window and pulled it open. The snow blew furiously into the room along with the smell of a burning Chuck.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Heaven has blessed us with another hint! And more! Come right in Brief! Let's get those clothes off! You must be freezing~!" Garter was slightly audible through the blowing wind.

Panty took her anger out on the window cracking it as she slammed it shut.

"Let's go." She sighed and gestured to Stocking who was almost as exhausted as Panty was at the news of another ghost she followed quietly.

"There you are!" Garter said holding a soggy piece of paper with a half dressed Brief in front of the fireplace.

"P-Panty! Merry Christmas, um, Eve!" Brief said covering himself up with a towel.

"A hint from Heaven!" Garter said handing Panty the note.

Panty glanced at it briefly, it read 'workshop'. She almost immediately pushed it back at Garter.

"Stick it up your ass." She spat before grabbing her coat and leaving.

"Where're you going?" Garter asked unscathed by Panty's rude comment.

"To the mall, with Stocking, to get some cake." Panty said walking out the door.

"Have a great time guys! Don't forget the keys cause I'll be out! Take Brief here with you!" Garter said.

"R-really? I can come?" Brief said with excitement trying to pull on his damp clothes.

"You can carry our bags or something…" Stocking said obviously uncomfortable with Garter's good mood.

"T-thanks Stocking!" Brief said following Panty's lead out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you think Garter was acting a little weird back there?" Stocking asked Panty as they were driving to the mall in their trusty humvee See Through.

"Weird?" Panty asked.

"Yeah, he seems almost too happy." Stocking said.

"His afro's too big." Panty said.

"What about the note?" Stocking asked. "No use trying to enjoy ourselves if a ghost is on the loose. We'll be put to work one way or another."

"It said 'workshop' or something like that. I honestly don't have a clue what it means. Hint my ass, give me some damn coordinates or a picture of the thing. Bunch of assholes up in heaven." Panty said bitterly.

"Panty, we should at least try to-"

"End of subject! Fuck that ghost! I'm not doing anything until I get my well deserved rest!" Panty interrupted Brief. "I haven't done it for a week! And I'm going all out tonight!" Panty declared.

They arrived in front of Daten City Mall, the largest department store in the city. Almost everyone buys all their Christmas necessities here. Be it food, dishware, decorations, and most importantly presents for their friends and family, it was a one stop shopping place. Practically half of the city was gathered here, especially at this time of year. Stocking and Panty navigated through the people and holiday center pieces, restraining themselves from buying anything unnecessary.

"There it is!" Stocking pointed to an empty but over decorated booth with the sign Heaven's Christmas Cake..

"It's… deserted." Brief pointed out.

"Maybe I'm the last one?" Stocking said as she ran ahead of the group and came right up to the booth, seeing that there's no line.

Panty and Brief waited and watched Stocking converse with the man at the counter. She probably got what she had came for, cheering and performing a sort of victory doughnut dance she brought back a plastic bag which most likely had a Christmas Roll cake inside. Stocking took out a red box.

"I thought these were supposed to be **heaven's **Christmas cakes. Why the hell isn't anybody but you getting any?" Panty asked.

"The cakes are pre-ordered online and you can only get them with a reservation. I asked the guy at the counter and he said that everyone but me and a few others had theirs delivered." Stocking said happily.

"The packaging says these weren't made in heaven." Brief pointed out

Stocking pulled the box away from Brief.

"Stay away from the box, you might infect it with some kind of lame." Stocking said.

"These aren't from heaven after all, I knew it. It's nothing special. I guess everything you heard about it is a load of bull crap?"

"NEVER! Not after what I paid for. This cake is the best thing on earth right now! My cakes sensors are going off!"

"Alright you got what you wanted. Have a taste." Panty said wanting to see Stocking's expression when she took a bite.

"Doesn't look too big, are you sure this is a cake?" Brief asked.

"For your information this cake probably has more concentrated sugar and cream than any cake you can buy on earth!"

"Is that so?" Brief said in interest.

"And I'm not eating it here either." Stocking said to Panty. "Something special like this should be eaten alone in my room, key board at hand for when I write a review for it on my goth blog! If I don't pass out from pleasure of course!" Stocking said, obviously getting aroused at the thought of eating the cake.

"That might as well as be a stick of sugar. Disgusting…" Panty recoiled as Stocking showed off the bag holding the cake.

"It's more than just sugar!" Stocking moaned getting high off of sniffing the box. The scent of the cake was indeed strong despite the fact that it was still in package.

"That's as concentrated as suicide gets, now let's get moving."

Panty didn't make any hits on the men as she passed them by in the department store. Out of experience she decided that it was best not to pick up any random guy from the street, but find someone worthwhile in a club somewhere, or pick up a foreigner that was sure to have a big one. But after a week or so, it's only a matter of time before her standards start declining.

"Hey hey! Look over there!" Panty licked her lips as he pointed to a crowd of people surrounded around a Christmas display.

"What is it Panty?" Brief asked trying to look on over the crowd despite is height.

"Make way!" Panty dived into the crowd and begun to dig her way into the center where the display was.

Stocking looked around to see pick up any kind of clues to what kind of display Panty had just went after. She looked around at the signs and the people around them. There were many children in the area, more than you usually see around the parts of the store, many parents as well holding their hands. She also noticed that where Panty had dove into the crowd was the way back of a line that started where the display was in the center.

"She's got to be kidding, will she really?..." Stocking smirked in disbelief as she started at a sign in an arrow shape pointing the direction of the display that read 'Mall Santa'. Brief also took a look at the sign.

"Will she what?" Brief asked trying to figure out what Panty was trying to do.

Apparently the idea was the first thing that came to his mind. Panty, sex, Santa.

"NO WAY!" Brief yelled out loud. He frantically looked all around at the crowd of children. "She wouldn't!"

"She would." Stocking sneered, nodding.

"In front of all these… Children?" Brief said "I have to stop her before she get's arrested or something! Stop Panty! Not here!" Brief yelled fighting the crowd while Stocking took a seat in a nearby mall café and ordered some coffee to drink while she stared at her precious cake.

Brief tried as hard as he could to get to Panty, but he couldn't even get past the perimeter of the crowd. He was always pushed back by the children accusing him of trying to cut in line.

"Aren't you a little old to want to see a mall Santa?" A middle aged woman asked with a touch of resent. "Then again…" She reconsidered scanning Brief up and down.

Brief decided that it was no use trying to get into the crowd. He had to find a way quick to the center. He ran across the store and decided to drop down from the second floor balcony above. Anything to stop Panty from doing something she'll regret later.


	3. Chapter 3

Panty got past the mob of people with almost no effort. From a distance she could be seen jumping across the crowd using the children and their mothers as stepping stones as her high heels came into contact painfully with the top of their heads. In no time she had arrived at the center where the people were kept back by decorated crowd barriers and the area was clear except for further decorations like fake snow covering the ground, and a curving brick path leading down the middle to the big chair the Mall Santa sits on front of the mall's main Christmas tree.

Wasting no time at all Panty went right up to the Santa and jumped onto his lap shoving a little kid out of the way.

"Hey there Santa! " Panty said sarcastically wondering who the person under the beard was.

"Hello little girl what can I get you for Christmas?" Santa asked without any reaction to Panty's obvious signals to ditch the outfit for some action.

"How about I jingle your bells?" She asked

"You want what now?" He said again in his jolly voice.

"I want to fuck!" Panty stated out loud, the crowd gasped as parents were leaving with their children as adolescents gathered to watch.

"Now that is not allowed." Santa said. "You better move along now before you get on my naughty list, is that clear little lady?"

Panty stared at Santa for a few seconds with a glazed expression before proceeding to rip off his beard. Indeed it came off, with an audible rip. It wasn't fake.

"Oops." Panty laughed as she tossed the beard away over her shoulder.

Santa stood up forcing Panty to dismount. As he covered his bare chin with his gigantic gloved hands he started to get darker and darker, starting from the face, all the way down to his new regrown beard. He also started to grow in size until he was an obese grotesque version of his former jolly self. Panty started backed away in disgust speechless at the fact that she almost considered doing it with this person.

"You're a ghost?" Panty asked when she finally realized that no human could've made such a transformation. She quickly stripped her panties off and readied herself for a fight. Everyone had evacuated themselves in a generally calm fashion from the mall. This was pretty routine in Daten city. Whenever a ghost appears people found it best to get away as far as possible from the ghost including Panty and Stocking as well. There was minimal panic.

"So it's you ya piece of shit! I'll end you!" Panty roared releasing her stress form two wasted weeks of ghost extermination like it this battle would be the one to end it all

"Panty what happened?" Stocking came running into the scene with a katana in one hand and the bag with the roll cake in the other.

"Isn't it obvious?" Panty said taking a few shots at the Santa. The rounds simply deflected off his gigantic stomach. "Damn it! It's useless!" Panty said.

"I am invincible!" The Santa yelled before making a whistle the sounded all around the store.

Both Panty and Stocking hadn't noticed that despite the appearance of this Santa ghosts the elves were still stationed around the mall. At the whistle they gathered also turning black and wispy. They were ghosts as well.

"They were elves?" Stocking yelled as the ghost elves surrounded them. They were the ghosts that they have been fighting for the last couple of weeks. Both Panty and Stocking knew very well that a group of these little monsters were a handful. Let alone fighting an entire mob along with a boss Santa Ghost in the mix. Panty bruises had started to ache again.

"Damn… this isn't what I expected when I wanted to get fucked." Panty said to Stocking as they were back to back as they were surrounded by the elves.

"I wouldn't say fucked. More like… fucked up…" Stocking said hopelessly clutching her cake.

"Make sure these angels are unable to interfere with our evening plans." The Santa said in a slightly distorted jolly voice.

From there, outnumbered by far, Panty and Stocking did try their best to hold on. Eventually and inevitably they were overcome and lay unconscious on the mall floor. There was almost no damage done to the mall during the fight, and the mall closed down as it usually did. How the workers didn't notice Panty and Stocking sprawled on the tiles of the main lobby?

"Holy shit… My head…" Panty groaned as she moved around a dark small room.

"Ouch Panty… quit moving." Stocking said.

"Where the fuck are we?" Panty asked.

"A closet." Stocking guessed feeling around her surroundings to find a mop and a few spray bottles. Panty tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"Is anyone there?' Panty called out.

"Panty?" said a voice from outside.

"Geek boy?" Stocking said.

"It's me Brief! Thank god I found you guys." Brief said knocking on the door. "I don't have a key to this door though."

"Then what do you expect us to do? Stay here overnight?" Panty asked.

"I have your gun and Stocking swords." Brief said.

"Here, slide it under the door." Stocking suggested as Panty tried kicking the door open. With the lack of space she couldn't get into a position to deliver a proper kick, so her efforts were in vain. Brief slid Stocking's stocking through the little crack under the door. Stocking then turned it into her blade and started stabbing at the door.

"Uwah! You almost stabbed me there!" Brief yelled.

"Damn it Stocking!" Panty cursed.

Stocking finally hit the mark as the blade tip miraculously met the key hole and the door was busted open. The door hit Brief on its way open and Panty climbed out first to lift Brief off the ground by his collar. They were trapped in the closet on the second floor. The Christmas tree and the mall Santa display below were clearly visible. All the lights were off and by the looks of it, it was late. All the workers had gone home, and all the shops and stalls were closed.

"What's the time?" Panty asked.

"An hour to midnight, about eleven o'clock." Brief said.

"I thought this place was open late." Panty said.

'Well its Christmas Eve, the workers have to get off too you know." Brief said.

"Oh… Well… Is it a little cold here or-" Panty stopped halfway. "Where the hell is my gun Geek Boy? You picked up Stocking's swords somewhere around here didn't you? So you probably have my gun too."

"Umm… I don't know…" Brief lied.

"My **gun**, Cherry boy." Panty said with a glare of cold fury holding Brief up with one hand and the other outstretched to receive her belongings.

"Oh look! Here it is." Brief said in a nervous disappointed chuckle handing it to Panty as she dropped him onto the floor in a heap.

"Pray to god that I don't find anything wrong with it after you've had it." Panty growled sniffing it and stretching it out, inspecting it for any imperfections.

Brief let out a shudder; he was about to apologies when there was a blood curdling scream from behind them in the direction of the closet.

"MY CAKE!" Stocking screeched. "WHERE DID MY CAKE GO?"

"Weren't you holding onto it during the fight?" Panty said.

"I was until I was knocked out!" Stocking yelled.

"Stocking! Wait! I know where your cake is." Brief said raising a finger.

Stocking instantly teleported in front of Brief and lifted him off the ground once again, not by the collar but by his throat.

"YOU HAVE IT DON'T YOU? MY PRECIOUS CAKE! I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT IT'S WORTH A THOUSAND OF PANTY'S PANTIES AND AN INFINITY MORE THAN YOUR MISERABLE EXISTANCE!" Stocking screamed at Brief shaking and at the same time holding him over the edge of the balcony ready to throw him down to his death. She was going to do it.

"I know where it is!" Brief choked on the brink of wetting his pants.

Stocking threw him down onto the floor as Panty watched with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"There!" Brief wheezed, rubbing his throat and pointing to a crumbled package on the ground on the first floor, close to where Panty and Stocking had been when they were being surrounded by the elves.

Stocking jumped right down from the balcony onto the first floor lobby. There she kneeled down next to the ruined package. Panty braced herself for the explosion to follow. She looked on in disbelief as Brief ran down the stairs towards Stocking.

"Retard! Are you fucking insane!" Panty whispered harshly to Brief as she glanced anxiously at Stocking who was about to go off at any moment.

"I have a plan!" Brief called out and Panty took cover behind the railings of the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

Panty waited for at least five minutes before looking over the railings to see if Brief was still alive. Whether if it was to her relief or disappointment, one can never be sure, Brief was still breathing, and surprisingly more so, Stocking hadn't blown her lid. Panty also ran down the stair to the first floor to see what had happened. When she got to the scene, Stocking was holding a box of uncrushed Christmas cake. The original was still on the floor nearby, crushed and unsuitable to eat. Where did that cake come from?

"Thanks… Geek Boy…" Stocking said staring at the box in awe.

"N-no problem!" Brief chuckled finally getting some appreciation from his efforts.

Panty thought Stocking looked for a moment like she wanted to hug Brief and lick him all over or some freaky shit like that, but Stocking kept to herself still holding on to her pride.

"You had a second cake?" Panty asked.

"Yeah." Brief said.

"But I'd bought the last one. How did you get this?" Stocking asked.

"It was when Panty went to see the Mall Santa. I needed another way to get to her so I decided to drop in from the balcony. Then I noticed that I had no rope or something of the sort to help me down so I looked for something I can use."

"Resourceful aren't you…" Panty said curious to find out how he got to the cake.

"I was in a rush, I wasn't really thinking at the time. I looked into a storage room nearby just over there." Brief pointed to the second floor right above the Santa display. "And while searching I accidently went a little too deep and found myself in a room with shelves of Christmas Cake… There were so many, I just took one just in case. They are valuable aren't they?" Brief explained. He was meaning to give it to Panty, given that he didn't have anything for her.

"Shelves?" Stocking said. "Of Cake? Where?"

Brief took them up into the storage room where he got lost. Indeed there were shelves , but to Stocking's disappointment, there was nothing there except dust and a few ribbons.

"They're… gone…" Brief said.

"But there were entire shelves of them! You mean they all just disappeared just like that? It's only been a few hours since. They couldn't have gotten far!" Stocking tried to convince herself that there was a way to get more Christmas cakes. She opened a few closets in the room but they were as empty as the shelves.

"I don't believe it." Brief said. "I'm not lying, there were hundreds of them."

"Hey guys look what I found!" Panty called out from behind the shelves. She was standing next to an open door hidden behind the shelves. Inside the concealed closet was a giant puff of black hair.

"G-Garter?" Brief stammered stunned to see the priest packaged in colorful wrapping paper writhing on the floor.

"I bet he was hoping for some little kid to unwrap him." Panty spat in disgust.

Brief quickly bent down and freed Garter from the paper and ribbons. To their surprise he was in a Santa outfit.

"Damn ghost!" Garter yelled in fury making the three of them jump.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stocking asked.

"I was supposed to be the Mall Santa…" Garter said sadly. "But that imposter ghost ambushed me! What's worse, nobody could tell the difference!"

"Maybe it's cause you guys are both creepy and black." Panty sneered.

"Forget it…" Garter said miserably. "We have a bigger problem on our hands; did you see the Ghost Santa?"

"Yeah… We actually fought him." Stocking said.

"What happened? Did you take him out?" Garter asked.

"No… He kinda got away." Panty said.

"Damn… That's not good." Garter said.

"Yup we gotta go and find him again don't we?" Stocking said.

"It's much worse than that." Garter said. "When they ambushed me, they knocked me out with something hard." Garter said rubbing the back of his head. "I was only out for a little while. When I came to I heard one of the elves talking with the ghost Santa through the closet door. They were planning to plant cakes in people's houses and they're not just cakes either. These cakes are rigged to explode at sunrise.

"How do we destroy those cakes?" Stocking asked uncomfortable at the thought of destroying cakes.

"These cakes explode because they're possessed by some special type of ghost Just shoot or stab them like you would a regular ghost." Garter said.

"Alright, we can do that quickly. Just drive by and shoot through the windows. How many cakes are we talking about? According to Brief this ghost Santa's planning to use every cake that was in this room. It'll be impossible to destroy them all by sunrise." Panty said sounding very pessimistic.

"He's only delivering them to every house with a child that has visited him, the Mall Santa, today. He's the embodiment of holiday season greed and the misfortune of every mall Santa that hated children but had to work for the money. It appears he had an ability that allows him to track down any child that had been on his lap tonight and he plans to deliver a cake to every one of them."

"Thank god! I thought we wanted me to go to every house in Daten to hunt for these fucking cakes. Then we should start now! It's only been about two hours and it'll take a while to sneak into a house and plant a cake, am I right?" Panty said. "At worst we'll have to take out about fifty? If we rush we can easily do a hundred"

"This might be a ghost, but it's a ghost **Santa** we're dealing with." Brief said.

"And?" Panty asked. "Does it make a difference?"

"Of course it does Panty. Santa can make deliveries worldwide in a single night! Of course he'll be finished delivering a few cakes in a few minutes if he's really a Santa Ghost." Brief said.

"Gross… What the fuck Brief?…" Panty said.

Brief groaned in regret, he shouldn't have said that.

"He's right, exactly." Garter said. "He's probably finished by now."

"Can't we let a few of them explode? I don't even like kids. Don't be surprised if I miss a few." Panty said pessimistically.

"That will show on your record. Last time I checked they don't let people into heaven that abandon children to a Christmas morning with exploding cakes.

"Fuck!" Panty cursed. "Didn't you see that line Stocking? Did you see how many fucking little kids were there? Just think of the number of brats he's had on his lap before we came!

"We're there a lot of children?" Garter asked.

"CAN IT PEDO CLAUS!" Panty yelled harshly.

"Do you have any idea how much work it'll be tracking down all the cakes?"

"It's actually not that hard." Garter said. "Come here Brief." He said grabbing Brief by the shoulder and examining his PKE device. "All we need is a sample of the cake and it'll map out all of them in the city. We need a sample though…"

Stocking held her prized Christmas Cake to her chest hoping that Garter wasn't talking about the very one that she had.


	5. Chapter 5

Stocking began to back away but Panty stopped her.

"Stocking… We need the cake." Panty said.

"But… It's mine!" Stocking said. "There are a whole lot of them out there! Why can't we just break into a house and grab one? There's a good chance we'll find one to use as a sample!" Stocking reasoned.

"If there are that many, then you won't have a problem handing that one over. We'll use that cake to find hundreds more just like it." Panty said.

Stocking looked down at her cake in inner conflict. After a total of sixty minutes of pondering she finally decided that it was the best move to hand it over.

"It's going to explode anyway." Panty said snatching it away. "Just think about what could've happened if you ate it." She handed it to Garter.

"We can't be completely sure of their plan unless we thoroughly inspect their weapon." Garter said holding the box in one hand and looking closely at it. He then tore off the small strip of cardboard off the box and flipped the cover open. A dense sweet and sugary odor filled the room.. Stocking had a handkerchief over her mouth and nose trying her best not to jump out and bite off Garter's hand along with the cake.

"I'm guessing this is a cake from heaven." Garter pulled off a small bit of the white and toasty brown roll. "In the case that it isn't, we know for sure that nothing like this could've been made on earth. These are very rare though, I doubt anyone would be able to resist having a bit of such an elite work of pastry. This makes them all the more dangerous." Garter explained while Stocking was evidence of his latter theory. "But as I expected…" Garter said looking closer at the small piece. The chucked at the ground and before Stocking could make a dive to catch it with her tongue, it hit the floor and exploded in a black miniature mushroom cloud as tall as Brief.

"That's some spicy cake!" Panty said taking an interest.

"No it's not. It's been contaminated." Garter explained. "It's possessed by a ghost and that was a small part of that ghost, if the whole cake explodes with the force of that piece, it'll blow away the house it's in and two more houses in every direction." Garter said.

"Oh." Panty said. "These won't explode when we shoot them or something?" Panty asked.

"No they won't."

"But ghosts always explode when we kill them." Panty said.

"Remember that time we were underground in the ghost factory under the school? Those mass produced ghosts just seemed to pop." Brief said.

"Thank you Brief, it is as he says." Garter said.

"Alright let's get going, these cakes aren't going to destroy themselves." Panty said heading out of the storage room.

Brief couldn't help but be bothered with Stocking's current mental condition. She's been through too much after losing her first cake, finding out that her second one was infected with ghost and now having to spend the rest of the night destroying the many more that's left.

"Garter… Do we really have to destroy these cakes? Can't we just drive the ghosts out of the cakes?" Brief asked.

"That is possible." Garter said. "These cakes never originally had ghost in them…" Garter had also noticed how melancholic Stocking was getting. If she didn't have the cake this Christmas, she'll be a pain for the next three hundred and sixty-five days. He also understood the pain of having something he was looking forward to ruined by some ghost. "I tell you what. Instead of destroying the cakes, just go around and gather them." Garter said. "I'm sure I'll be able to exercise them if you do."

"Really? You will?" Stocking said with a new spark in her eyes.

"Sure, when you're done. Have Brief here call me and I'll come right away. You'll be eating those cakes by morning." Garter said.

"Alright then Afro Priest, you're on! This is great Geek boy! I'll have hundreds of them! Will I be able to finish them in a day?" Stocking fantasized.

"Get to work!" Garter said.

Stocking grabbed Brief and dragged him away leaving Garter behind.

…

"So instead of destroying the cakes Garter let you gather them instead? That'll take forever! Just take one or two and throw away the rest." Panty said and they were breaking down the locked doors to escape the mall and get to See Through.

"No way! We're getting every one of them!" Stocking said.

"Don't expect me to waste my time and energy dropping in to get the cakes. It'd be much faster to do a drive by shooting instead." Panty said. "It's impossible for you to finish all the cakes before Christmas is over either."

"Don't sweat it. I'm faster than that." Stocking said. "I won't rest until I've eaten as much cake as physically possible. I've done it before. Now Brief…" Stocking said taking out the box of cake that Garter had handed back to her. She broke off a small piece resisting to lick her fingers, for if she did, she might not be able to hold herself back, or be in a fit state to continue their mission due to her pleasure coma. Brief delicately took the miniscule chuck of cake and inserted it into a small hole on his PKE meter. I started glowing and whirring meaning it was going to work.

"Well what do you know? It's functional!" Brief said.

"Unlike your cock." Panty sneered.

Brief simply frowned at her statement and continued to work on his PKE meter.

"Alright here we go." Panty said as the door came down with the crash and See Through was visible on the other side of the street parked and ready to go.

"It's done!" Brief said watching a sort of green radar on the front side of his meter.

"I can't read this thing, what does it mean?" Panty asked.

"I'll do the reading, you guys can get the cakes." Brief said.

Brief and Panty climbed inside the car but there was just one problem.

"How are we going to fit all the cakes in See Through?" Panty asked.

Stocking was already on it though.

"Over here!" Stocking said.

Stocking was standing next to a very large life sized Santa Sleigh decoration outside the main entrance of the mall. She cut it free from the reindeer sculpture and shoved the Santa figure off the sleigh. She took some of the cables and hooked it up to see through in no time with amazing speed that might prove useful for gathering the cakes.

"I don't think the car's going to be able to pull all that…" Brief said with doubt.

"This car went vertically up the side of the school, don't tell me it can't even pull a fucking sleigh." Panty said.

"Still, even if it can, will we be fast enough?" Brief said. "Hey wait a minute." Brief said looking closely at his radar.

"There's a few ghosts nearby." Brief said.

"I'll check it out." Stocking said "Where are they?" she asked taking out her swords.

"In the parking lot, right there." Brief pointed to an entrance not too far from where they were. The doors were shut though.

Stocking cut open the doors at Brief's direction and opened it.

"Oh my god!" Stocking squealed.

"What? What is it?" Panty asked running over to check.


	6. Chapter 6

To Panty's and Stocking's surprise the ghosts in the parking lot were reindeer ghosts."These are too cute to kill." Stocking said holding back her sword.

"They look harmless." Panty said poking one on the nose, which was red and glowing in test to their ghostly black color.

Indeed they were calmer than regular reindeers. Quietly eating some ghost feed from the troughs in the garage. They won't be able to be domesticated if they had the usual vicious character a regular ghost has. Plus they won't be able to keep still on the roof tops of houses until their Ghost Santa was done with his work.

"I think these are used by the Ghost Santa to pull his sleigh around." Brief said.

"Then why are they here? Does that mean the Ghost Santa hasn't gone yet?" Panty asked.

"I'm not sure, there aren't any other readings of moving ghosts in the city. These might be spares for all we know." Brief said.

Stocking began pulling one by their ropes and guided them out of the garage. As soon as one of them started to move the rest seemed to naturally follow.

"We have no time to be concerned about that now. C'mon we need to get to those cakes." Stocking said now tying the reindeer to the sleigh as if she had been doing it for years. "Can these pull the sleigh?" Stocking asked.

"We might have to leave See Through behind." Brief said.

"Agreed, Stocking, untie See Through from our load." Panty said picking up Brief and carrying him over to the front of the sleigh with the reindeer.

"W-what are you going Panty?" Brief asked as Panty tied him at the front of the group of reindeer tightly securing the harness.

"Hold tight geek boy, you're the one with the radar and you're the one who knows how to read it! It only makes sense that you be in the lead." Panty sniggered returning to her sleigh sitting comfortably beside Stocking who had the harnesses in her hands dressed in… a Santa costume. She was bouncing in her sear just eager to take off.

"Er…" Panty said checking out her costume. "Whatever… Three, two, one…"

"Wait Panty!" Brief said.

"Let er rip!" Panty signaled to Stocking who gave the harnesses a good whip. The Reindeer ran and began to pick up speed silently and in an almost perfect smooth motion forward. They went faster and faster and soon they were up in the air.

"AHHH!" Brief yelled looking down at the lit city below.

"Brief! Get us to the first house!" Panty said screaming over the rushing winds.

Brief, wanting to get back down onto the ground as fast as possible, pointed the reindeers in the direction of their first cake. He regretted this. The reindeer swooped down at full speed and in about two seconds they were on a roof of the house. Panty and Stocking jumped off the sleigh and onto the snow covered roof top while Brief took his time vomiting his lunch.

"Get a grip Brief. You wait here with the reindeer." Panty said walking around the roof top trying to find a good way down.

"Panty, let's try going down the chimney." Stocking suggested.

"You're kidding me. Do you know how filthy it is down there?" Panty asked.

"Well how else are we going to get inside?" Stocking asked.

Panty took a deep breath and looked into the chimney. She frowned at the thought of entering in this fashion. It'd be much more convenient to break through the front door.

"How are we going to get back up?" Panty asked.

"There are some spare harnesses in the sleigh. We can tie you up and lift you back onto the roof." Stocking suggested.

"Why me?" Panty protested.

"Cause, my boobs will get in the way." Stocking said puffing out her chest to make her point.

"Fine then…" Panty said.

It took some time for Panty and Stocking to figure out how to tie Panty so she might be lowered down the chimney. Out of their many attempts they somehow managed to get the ropes tangles around Stocking, much to her pleasure.

"You did that on purpose." Panty said as she made the final adjustments to her ropes.

"No I didn't." Stocking panted, tired out from struggling with the ropes.

Panty jumped onto the chimney and looked inside once more. It wasn't as dirty and as she had thought. This fireplace had barely been used.

"Guys!" Brief called from behind.

"What?" Panty said impatiently.

Brief pulled out a pair of walkie talkies from his PKE meter and tossed one to Panty and one to Stocking.

"Aren't you useful?" Panty said impressed. "I might think about letting you ride in the back of the sleigh, no? Then… I'm off!" Panty said sliding down the small duct the harness ropes trailing behind her. Stocking listened into the walkie talkie to check up on her progress.

"Are you down?" Stocking asked.

"Yep, I'm here." She whispered. "Fuck, there's a while shit pile of presents I can't tell which one it is.

Stocking turned to Brief.

"I'm already on it." Brief said playing around with his PKE meter. "It should be in a red wrapping paper with red ribbons, it shouldn't have any addressing on it. Just look for the most generic present you can find. The box should be about the size of the one Stocking had." Brief said.

Stocking repeated what she said to Panty. In a few seconds there was a tug from the rope.

"That should signal that she's done." Stocking assumed. "Does that mean you're ready?" Stocking whispered into the receiver. There was no answer.

"You should go check…" Brief said getting worried.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Stocking said. "Let's wait if off."

They waited for at least five minutes, but there was nothing, the rope remained motionless.

"I better go down." Stocking said untying Brief from the Sleigh and then tying herself to the middle of the rope Panty was tied to. "Pull it up when I give the signal." Stocking said.

She climbed up the chimney just like Panty did and looked down. She then attempted to mat down her chest, to no effect.

"Here I go." She said holding her breath and jumping in.

Stocking slid down smoother than she had predicted. She landed lightly onto the base of the fireplace. There were clear marks that Panty had been through here.

"Panty…" Stocking whispered into the dark.

Then she spotted it. Seemingly glowing in the dark, was a green wrapped box with red ribbons, almost the exact same size of the Christmas cake. She silently glided towards it and kneeled down beside it, picking it up and taking a big whiff.

"This… this is it!" She squealed in joy. Forget Panty, this was easy enough to do by herself!

"Santa?" Said a voice from behind.

Stocking turned in surprise at the unexpected voice. The dim lights were switched on. Standing at the foot of the stairs was a blonde girl, not the one she was looking for. She was very small and looked to be no older than eight.


	7. Chapter 7

Stocking backed up to the wall inside and tugged the rope for Brief to start pulling her up. The last thing she wanted was some sort of misunderstanding. Brief wasn't fast enough however. The little girl flipped on the light, as dim as they were, it was just enough for anyone to make out Stocking profile, despite her Santa cosplay, it was obvious that she wasn't a fat man in a big red suit.

"C'mon Brief, pull me back up…" She said under her breath.

"Oh… It another one." The little girl said.

"Another what?" Stocking said.

"A Santa Angel!" the little girl said.

"Excuse me?" Stocking thought she had heard her wrong.

"A Snow angel." The girl repeated.

"Who told you that? Another one? There was another?" Stocking asked rapidly

"Daddy did." The girl said. "There was another angel before you came, but daddy told me she was a snow angel and that I should get to bed. I wanted to follow but daddy said I couldn't and took her to his room…"

The rope tied to Stocking started to retract up the fire place. Brief had finally gotten the signal. Stocking was dumbfounded and didn't notice that she was being pulled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stocking said spreading out her arms to grab the corners of the fireplace so she wouldn't get pulled up. She then took the ropes and pulled the opposite way. Apparently Brief had a tight grip on his side of the rope and was pulled in along with it, with a scream he slid down the fire place and landed in a heap right behind Stocking. Ignoring Brief to deal with the situation at hand Stocking returned her attention to the girl.

"Where is your dad's room?" Stocking asked.

"Up the stairs, the last door to the right." The girl said.

"She better not be…" Stocking said untying herself, picking up the cake and heading up the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going with my present?" The girl said running after Stocking. She tripped on her own pajamas and fell over. Brief didn't have the heart to leave her unattended. He got up and helped her back up.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "Are you the snow angels' lackey?"

"Er… how did you come to that conclusion?" Brief chuckled feebly.

The little girl continued to stare.

"Well… yeah." Brief smiled.

"Then can you tell me what the angel's going to do with my present?" the girl said concerned about the fate of her present.

"We're just going to take it back to…" Brief started but he stopped in the middle. He was explaining the situation to a little girl. She won't be able to understand a word he says. He has to lie. ""There's a broken light bulb on the box so…" Brief said remembering a Christmas themed book he read when he was little. "We're taking back to Santa's workshop! We'll fix it over there and bring it back!" He explained, soon after he felt a dropping sensation in the pit of his stomach realizing what lies he was feeding to a naive little girl.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm not finished!" Panty yelled from the above floor.

"There she is." Brief sighed.

"I can't believe you're doing this when there are cakes at stake!" Stocking's patience was at end. "We're lucky we have a cake to show for it. Honestly, I thought you'd been attacked or something."

The two came into the living room, Panty was full on nude covering herself with her clothes. Stocking still in her santa cosplay marching over to Brief.

"We're leaving." Stocking said sternly.

She took the rope and climbed back up the chimney. Brief had secured the rope to something on the roof so they'd be able to climb back up.

"You're leaving?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, we're busy fixing other people's presents too. Have a nice Christmas." Brief said grabbing a hold of the rope after Panty had went up.

"You too." Said the girl.

In no time the three were ready to take off. Soon they were jumping from house to house. Making sure not to waste time like they did at the first house, Stocking decided that she be the first on to go in.

"This is taking too long…" stocking said. At around the fourth house.

"Let's speed this up a bit." Panty said.

There was a hoop of light in the middle of the dark living room.

"We'll have to use some of our angels powers." Panty said tracking down the Cake and shooting back up the fireplace before Stocking had even started up her own powers.

"Wait for me!"

They're cake collecting speed was multiplied several times. Taking only minutes to erase entire crops of blimps from Brief's radar, their sleigh was slowly getting heavier. Cakes stacked up as high as the shelves they were previously in at the department store. As they got to the last cake, Stocking called Garter to decide their meeting point for the exorcism of the cakes.

"That was way faster than I had expected. You got all the cakes?" Garter asked.

"All of them, none were left out." Stocking assured.

"Good job. I've already prepared for the large scale exorcism. It's on the rooftop of the mall. You can get there in no time can you?" Garter asked.

"Already on it!" Stocking said giving a whip of the harnesses. The reindeer took off to their last stop, the mall roof top. They were slower than when they had started. The reindeer were exhausted after all from running around the city after all, no surprise that they've been worn out. Perhaps it's because they've made the same trip twice in the same night?

"We're here." Stocking yelled, jumping off the sleigh before it landed running over to Garter.

Garter was prepared with a pedestal and a cross in hand.

"The cakes?" Garter said.

At Stocking's direction the reindeer positioned the sleigh so that the cakes were correctly positioned in front of Garter. Panty and Brief got off and stood behind Garter so they didn't get caught in the middle of hundreds of cakes being exercised at the same time.

"So here we go." Garter said standing at the pedestal and holding up his cross. After a quick prayer he shouted-

"THE POWER OF CHRIST CONDEMNS YOU!"

There was a flash of light, the rushing sounds of evil ghosts being driven out.


	8. Chapter 8

Stocking opened her eyes. She was on the ground, dizzy with a sore spot on her head. She had been attacked during the exorcism. She wasn't the only one. Everyone else was down as well recovering from whatever happened to them in that short second. The cakes and the sleigh were still there.

"Panty!" Stocking said running over to Panty who was getting up herself.

"Something hit me!" She yelled pulling out her gun.

It hadn't been long since they had been attacked. They were stunned for only a short while. Slightly disoriented Stocking helped Panty up.

"Did the exorcism work?" Stocking asked Garter who was also back on his feet.

"I'm sure it did, but look!" Garter pointed to the sleigh.

There was the Ghost Santa getting the reindeer ready for takeoff.

"Not so fast!" Stocking yelled running full on towards the Ghost Santa with full intent to end his existence.

Unfortunately the Santa was too thick to be cut by Stocking's blades however sharp they were. He picked her up and tossed her over the edge of the roof top, her screams and cursing fading and fading before ending with a soft thud.

"Oi! I worked too hard to gather these cakes, I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let you fly off with them!"

Panty took a few shots at Santa but without anything under her skirt, her shivering was throwing her aim off.

"D-damn, f-fucking snow. Can't hit him." Panty growled continuing to attack. One of her shots hit a cake and it fell off the stack and onto the ground in a heap.

"Argh!" Stocking yelled in pain, clearly audible from the ground floor where she landed after being thrown off the seven story building. The cake's pain was her pain.

"Its useless little girl!" the Santa laughed.

He walked forward, grabbed Panty's arm and grappled her onto the ground.

"Get off me you fat bastard!" Panty yelled.

Santa lifted his foot obviously about to literally stomp a mud hole in Panty.

"Aww… shit…" Panty cursed as the foot that was easily bigger than her entire chest was raised right above her.

"Ho, ho, ho!

The foot came down with a crash and the ground caved in making a big hole into where Panty fell through into the mall below. Both Panty and Stocking were finished and there was no one to stop Santa from taking away the cakes to who knows where. As Santa walked back to his sleigh, he met eyes with Garter and Brief, who just shrugged and let him pass.

"Merry Christmas!" The Santa taunted before getting onto the sleigh and taking off over the roof top edge. Higher and higher he went. The reindeer were as slow as ever from the cake collecting job. They were the same reindeer who delivered them in first place as a matter of fact. They were slow but it created a sense of drama as the mountain of cakes on the sleigh slowly disappeared into the night sky along with Stocking's hopes and dreams of a decent Christmas.

"So that's it huh?" Brief said.

"I don't think so…" Garter said.

"How come? Are you going to stop him?" Brief asked.

"Not me." Garter shook his head.

"Stocking's on the ground level probably crippled from losing her cakes, and Panty just got stomped through the ground. They're both K. aren't they?" Brief said using his logic.

"Not Panty." Garter said.

"Well… even if she is a little dizzy from that hit, there's no way to stop that sleigh now. It's too far." Brief said gazing at the sleigh getting further and further away.

"Nope." Garter said.

"Explain please…"

"Do you have any idea what part of the department store the top most floor is?" Garter asked.

"No… what is it?" Brief asked.

"Victoria's… Secret…" Garter said with menace in voice.

"What the hell is… oh… Oh!" Brief said in realization.

"Get back!" Garter yelled grabbing Brief and pulling him away from the center of the roof top. The ground was caving in and rising up from beneath was giant pillar of crystal. It went higher and higher and stopped.

"Wha… what is this?" Brief said.

_Christmas bells and Santa's elves…_

At the sound of Panty's thundering voice, a sort of vocal activation, the tower of crystal began to lean and it toppled over stopping when it was perfectly horizontal it broke the ground underneath, pointing in the direction of the fleeting sleigh.

_Presents beneath the tree…_

The entire body began to rise and Brief realized that the giant pillar was just the barrel of a gigantic artillery turret.

_The children are off to dreamland, quarter after three…_

A dome also rose from the giant hole from which the barrel originated. it was a miracle the entire roof didn't cave in.

_In the morning there will be laughter…_

In the middle of the dome sat Panty. Both hands on a type of joy stick used to control the turret. Determined turned the gigantic turret that covered one fourth of the roof top, right at Santa's Sleigh. The barrel started to glow and emit and angelic glow many times brighter and wondrous than Panty's usual.

_Children playing with their toys…_

The barrel of the turret was aim right at the sleigh. It had now begun to burst forth with light as if something wanted to escape from it. In a few seconds the feeling of the light had changed. Brief didn't know what it was, but it felt like it was a sign, a sign that it was ready.

_Makes you want to choke one a dem lil motherfuckers… For making so much noise…_

The tip of the turret exploded and out came a stream of light, it didn't travel in a straight line as it was heading towards the sleigh. It looped and spiraled, squirmed and twisted like a sentient cumshot of light heading for its target. Its success was inevitable.

REPENT!

Panty's commanding voice was only overwhelmed with the explosion made when the projectile hit the sleigh. It was cut off from the reindeers. As they were now free from their load, the galloped on into the night with a considerably faster speed. As for the Ghost Santa, him, the sleigh, and the mountain of cakes fell with a mighty crash within the cityscape. Brief ran to the stairs leading into the building and the lower floors, jumping a few holes along the way. They could still save the cakes!


	9. Chapter 9

The Ghost Santa had finally been taken down. The giant turret made from thousands of pieces of Victoria's Secret underwear returned to its original state, back into a multicolored pile of high quality cloth. Panty dug herself out of the pile and joined up with Garter and Brief on the ground floor to make sure Stocking was alright. In appearance, she looked fine. Apparently the cakes were fine; fate had decided to let Stocking survive that seven story fall from the rooftop. Fatigued, but still in a fit state to eat cake the first question from Stocking's lips were-

"What was that light? Did you get that bastard? Where are those cakes?" Stocking asked.

"It's probably in that direction." Brief pointed at a plume of smoke in the sky.

Stocking ran towards See Through at top speed. Panty barely had time to react and join her in the vehicle before she took off to save her precious cakes. The two left Garter and Brief behind, leaving them no choice but to catch up with their own means of transportation.

"Turn there." Panty said tracking the plume of smoke while Stocking focused on driving and knocking away as many cars as possible.

"The smoke is moving." Panty pointed out. "It could be that the Santa is still walking, and he's moving the sleigh with him.

"I didn't hear no fucking bell toll." Stocking said with malice and double the speed of the car.

It only took a few more seconds before they stopped in front of a bank they had never seen before. There were obvious signs that something large and heavy had been dragged through this area, most likely the sleigh. It wasn't too far off from the crash site either. The two cautiously entered. It was deserted for the holidays, but all the lights were on. Someone had definitely been through here. They looked all around the main lobby but found nothing. No people, no Santa and worst of all no cakes.

"W-Where?…" Stocking said brimming with hopeless tears.

"Let's check down that hallway, we're sure to find something!" Panty beckoned Stocking to follow.

The two ran as fast as their exhausted bodies would let them finally, after a long twisting hallway they stopped in front of an empty vault, gigantic inside, the enormous door to which was wide open. Inside was something more valuable to Stocking than any amount of gold imaginable.

The mountain of Christmas cakes just as it was on the sleigh. Stocking stepped closer and closer into the vault, Panty followed.

"So… we finally have them huh?" Panty smiled.

"Yeah… but it's worth it." Stocking said. "This is going to be the best cake ever. I know it…"

"Then say your last words, because I'm blowing them away right now along with the two of you!" said a jolly voice from behind them.

The two turned, standing outside of the vault was the ghost Santa and a single box of cake glowing menacingly.

"This cake is set to blow. I'm throwing it inside." Santa said teasingly.

"You wouldn't!" Stocking said.

"Yes I would. The original plan is ruined. I can at least take down the ones who did ruin it. You'll never have your delicious cake now!" Santa said. "I will now throw this cake bomb!" Santa is being a little too predictable, don't you think?

"Not if I lock us in here with the cakes!" Stocking said running towards the vault door. It slowly closed as Stocking worked on its large handle with.

"Umm, Stocking… I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" Panty said nervously.

"It is! It's much better than letting him throw that cake bomb in here and blowing us away along with the cakes! We have to save them!" Stocking said almost there to locking themselves in the vault.

Santa could have thrown the bomb cake in by now. He waited until Stocking closed the door shut and locked in from the inside.

"Panty! Stocking!" Brief called he caught up along with Garter. The to did not find Panty or Stocking at the end of the hallway. Instead a ghost Santa and a gigantic golden vault door that wasn't going to be opened any time soon.

"It's you!" Brief said.

The Ghost Santa walked forward and pressed a combination on the number pad beside the vault, there was a small beep afterwards when the Santa had finished pressing in the code.

"Where's Panty and Stocking?" Brief asked.

"Inside the vault." Santa said coolly.

"What did you just do with the number pad? Did you lock them in?" Brief said.

"Nope, they locked themselves in." Santa explained. "They want to be in there. I'm just making sure they do." The Santa said.

Brief ran forward and banged on the vault door.

"Panty! Answer me Panty, are you in there? Why did you lock yourself in?" Brief said putting his ear to the cold metal door for an answer.

"No use, the thing's soundproof as well as being virtually indestructible." Santa laughed.

"But… Why? Why would the lock themselves in?" Garter asked.

"I planted the cakes inside the vault and led them into a trap!" Santa said.

"And they fell for it?" Brief asked even though he knew the answer. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I had to bluff." Santa said throwing up and down a box of cake that was never meant to explode. "It's alright isn't it? Those angels are locked inside the vault with the cakes. It's what they wanted isn't it? The cakes?"

"I hope Stocking is enjoying herself." Garter said walking up to the vault door and feeling the thickness. "It'll be impossible to break out of this…"

"But why would you give her the cakes so willingly to a point where it almost seems forceful?" Brief asked.

"To ruin their Christmas!" The Santa laughed in an evil, demonic way.

"Ruin? Those cakes were all Stocking wanted. If you wanted to ruin their Christmas, locking them in a vault with something they want is kind of counterproductive isn't it?" Garter reasoned.

"There's something you ought to know…" Said Santa in a feminine voice.

To Garter's and Brief's surprise, the ghost Santa had started shedding his skin. The Santa was merely a costume. From within the disguise came two demons.

"We were the ones who made those so called Heaven's Christmas cakes." Kneesocks gloated.

"And they taste like shit! Oh!" Scanty laughed.

(demon sisters share a high five)

"Oh!" Brief and Garter said simultaneously.

**END**

* * *

To Our Beloved Readers: And that is all for the Christmas themed Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt fic. I've spent late nights wring this up very day before Christmas, and boy, it feels good to release it on time on Christmas (for most people that its, for people living in the Japan/Korea time zone, it's already the 26th). Anyways I hope it was a decent read, and not TOO fast paced instead of just fast paced.

I didn't really get anything for Christmas this year, but I'm hoping everyone got what they wanted cause we all know Stocking did... Kind of...

Oh yeah... PSG ended today... To be honest... it kinda fucked up my Christmas... I won't be able to look at another picture of Stocking the same way again. Due to the emotional shock i will not be writing any more PSG fics until I see a happy and satisfying ending to PSG Season 2...

You know what that means don't you?

Denouement

Thank You All SO MUCH For Reading: LordPlagus777 and a Merry Christmas too you all...


End file.
